Fantasy or Nightmare?
by Epidemic666
Summary: Luigi is having a dream, however it soon becomes a nightmare. A humorous song fic I thought up a while ago. Rated for some mild sexual content.


Hey Fanficyioners! So, to make up for the last sappy breakup song fic I wrote about Luigi and Daisy, I decided to write this one. The idea came out

of nowhere while I was washing my hair (what? Haven't you ever come up with a story idea while you were in the shower? You haven't?

Well...um...anyway). Not much else to say, except that I own Luigi and Daisy... Ha Ha! Got you there didn't I? Unfortunately, I do not own Luigi,

Daisy, or any of the characters created by Nintendo. I do not own this song either.

**Animals**

By Nickleback

Luigi pressed his foot harder against the gas pedal of the jet black 1967 Ferrari. He had passed one hundred mph at least a mile ago, and he wasn't going to stop now. Although that was before he noticed that he was now coming up on a small light in the distance. It was rather faint, however as he rapidly approached, he could just make out the small, dim porch light.

_I, I'm driving black on black_

_Just got my license back I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming of the track_

_I'll ask, polite if the devil needs a ride_

_because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

He began to slow the car down, stopping completely when he reached the quaint little house to which the porch light belonged. Upon hearing his approach someone switched off the light. Said someone then opened their door, quietly stepped out, closed it agian and dashed down the front path. Luigi already had the car doors unlocked and he quickly swung the passenger side door open so that Daisy could jump in.

_I'm driving past your house, while you were sneaking out_

_I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_

_Your mom don't know that you were missing_

_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing screaming_

As excited as she was, she managed to gently shut the car door and Luigi pressed his foot lightly against the gas pedal. He made sure not to really put the pedal to the metal until they were out of earshot of Daisy's house; neither of them wanted to get caught by her parents. When they were far enough away, Daisy turned to him, a sly smile on her face.

"Well?" She asked expectantly, "You gonna show me what this thing can really do?" He chuckled and glanced over at her.

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like were animals_

"Hold on," he grinned, and jammed his foot against the gas pedal. The car picked up speed almost immediately and the pair were soon flying down the highway. Luigi had all the windows down and the cool, calm night air blowing against his face and tossing his short, dark brown hair around was rather refreshing. He didn't even notice Daisy, who had shifted across her seat so that she was now right beside him.

_No, no matter where we go_

_Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

"Wow, this thing sure can move," she commented slyly, as she inched ever closer toward him.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," he grinned, as he somehow managing to still shove his foot harder against the gas. It felt as if he had put a hole right through the cars floor! He just barely noticed Daisy's hand as it ever so lightly grazed his thigh.

_So come on baby get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

She suddenly reached out and grabbed his manhood, squeezing it gently. Luigi let out a surprised moan and leaned his head back against the Ferrari's leather seats. He had not been expecting her to do that, and it was the sound of an oncoming car horn that snapped him back into reality. In his excitement, he had practically swerved of the road, and was now driving on the wrong side.

_Your beside me on the seat_

_Got your hand between my knees_

_And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_

The large red four-by-four approaching them honked loudly again, and he quickly veered back to the correct side of the highway. As they raced past, Luigi heard the driver of the four-by-four shout something indecent about young people and the fact that they thought they could do whatever they wanted. He risked glancing over at Daisy, and she seemed to be trying not to laugh.

_It's hard to steer_

_when your breathing in my ear_

_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

His face flushed bright red, and although a very small portion of it was frustration, most of it was embarrassment. That stunt she had pulled had given him an erection, and he could not seem to calm himself down. His face practically went scarlet when she scooted back towards him again.

_By now, no doubt, that we were heading South_

_I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth_

_Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch_

_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch I'm screamin'_

"Sorry," she whispered to him, and it sounded sincere, however there was a hint of suggestiveness in her voice. "Didn't mean to make you swerve all over the road like that."

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

She kissed his cheek, letting her mouth trail further down until she was lightly kissing his neck. His breathing became quick and raspy, and he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to stay focused on driving. Although she was rather distracted, this same thought seemed to drift through her mind as well, as she suddenly sat back and began to look out the window.

_No, no matter where we go_

_Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

Before he could ask what she was doing, she pointed to a small clearing. On either side of the road they were currently driving on, tall grasses backed into lush forest. The clearing she was pointing at sat away from the road, and the trees of the forest provided a nice, secluded little spot. Luigi turned left-making sure that there were no oncoming cars this time-and drove the Ferrari toward the clearing.

_So come on baby get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

When they arrived at the clearing, Luigi just barely managed to remove the keys from the ignition before Daisy was on top of him. "I want you," she whispered provocatively into his ear. "I want you right now." She went back to sucking fervently at his neck, and he let out another soft groan. The two somehow managed to squeeze into the back seat, and Daisy had begun to undo Luigi's belt when she stopped abruptly.

_We, were parked out by the tracks_

_We're sitting in the back and we just started getting busy when she whispered_

"_What was that?"_

She had heard a sound. It was a sound so minute, and almost inaudible, that she probably wouldn't have heard it if she really hadn't been paying attention.

"Did you here something?" She panted breathlessly, staring down at Luigi, and he could tell she was a little nervous.

"Um, no," he shook his head, "it was probably just the-" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw that a look of sheer horror had found it's way across her face.

_The wind, I think cause no one else knows where we are_

_And that was when she started screaming_

"_That's my dad outside the car!"_

She was staring out the window, and she began to shiver.

"Oh...my...God," she gasped, and then more frantically, "It's my dad! He's right outside!" Luigi only had time to sit up as the driver side door was suddenly flung open and a large hand reached back and yanked him out of the car. The force of the yank sent him stumbling a few feet, however he managed to catch his balance.

"SO! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER AND HAVE YOUR WAY WITH HER!?" A voice-one that was unmistakably Daisy's father-boomed.

_Oh please, the keys_

_They're not in the ignition_

_Must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions_

Mr. Floral's fist came toward him, however he managed to dodge it (just barely) and stumble aside.

"Y-yes...I mean, N-NO! I mean-"

"ARGH!!" Mr. Floral threw another punch, and by some miracle, Luigi managed to dodge this one as well.

"DAD! NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" This time it was Daisy, screaming almost at the top of her lungs. "PLEASE STOP!"

_I guess, they knew that she was missing_

_As I tried to tell her dad_

_It wasn't her mouth that I was kissing screaming_

Mr. Floral clenched his fist for the last time, and this time, Luigi couldn't manage to avoid it. He could see the huge fist heading right for his left temple, however, as it came within centimeters of his face, time seemed to halt. He suddenly felt rather dizzy and moments later, everything went black.

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

Luigi shot bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily and shaking slightly. Daisy stirred beside him and moments later, flicked on the small lamp that sat on her night table.

"Luigi?" She asked groggily, though she still sounded concerned, "What happened? What's wrong?" He looked over at her, still breathing heavily; he had already almost forgotten the dream. Her eyes were wide open and her face was worried.

"Oh it's...it's nothing," he sighed, relieved to know that the whole thing had just been a dream. "It was just a dream...or, maybe a nightmare." He added with an afterthought, wiping a hand over his slightly damp forehead. "Sorry for waking you up." He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

_No, no matter where we go_

_Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

"It's alright," she smiled calmly, " as long as your okay." He nodded his had and leaned back against the pillows. "Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked, and although she tried to sound concerned, it had really been curiosity that made her ask the question. Luigi was about to say no, when he sensed the curiosity in her voice, and so, he nodded his head. She sat up against the headboard of the bed and made herself comfortable.

_So come on baby get in _

_(We're just a couple animals)_

_Get in, just get in_

_(Ain't nothing wrong with it)_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

_(We're just a couple animals)_

_Get in, just get in_

"Well, the two of us were driving down this highway. I think we were in a Ferrari," he began, smiling to himself at the thought. It seemed to be coming back to him now "I was driving pretty fast and then, you made me pull over." He avoided some of the more embarrassing details. "We pulled over into this clearing and then we...we..." he looked up at her as he remembered what it was she had said to him.

He couldn't stop the small blush that colored his cheeks. _"I want you," _she had said,_ "I want you right now."_

"Oh," She smirked playfully, "we did **that**, huh?" He nodded, still blushing. She leaned against him, placing one hand on his chest, "Well, if **that's** what we were doing, your dream couldn't have been that bad could it?"

"You'd be surprised," he chuckled, more to himself. She cocked her head inquisitively. "You're dad showed up." She raised an eyebrow, looking surprised this time, but she let it fall again.

"Oh," was all she could reply. "I guess it really was a nightmare then wasn't it?" She chuckled, and he followed suit. Then that suggestive smirk, the same one she had had in his dream, and one that he was now very familiar with, spread across her face. "It's a good thing my dad's not here right now isn't it?" She whispered as she crawled over top of him. She placed a passionate kiss on his lips before she reached over and turned out the lamp.

"It's a very good thing that you're dad is not here."

* * *

He He ;D I gave Luigi a Ferrari ;P Well it was a dream wasn't it! I could have given him a rainbow Beetle if I had wanted to, but I needed a cool

car so, he got a Ferrari. Hope you liked and don't forget to review!


End file.
